


under my red umbrella

by raloire



Series: persona 4 drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raloire/pseuds/raloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and she sighs, "I love you so much."  </p>
<p>The world grinds to a halt. The rain is louder than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under my red umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabble prompt - sun.

In hindsight this really was a terrible time to confess her feelings. The words had slipped out (had been blurted out the second her mind traced the curves of her smile and thought _oh_ ) as though she had no mental filter. There’s nothing romantic about it, nothing prepared or thought out in advance. Not that she had been thinking about it often!

Yukiko hadn’t really planned on confessing at all, in all honesty. She could see Chie moving to the city, moving far far away and living out every day as a new adventure. While she’d be here, running the family inn. Forever.

The last thing she wanted to do was hold her back. Watch her wither in the confines of this small town. For her.

No. That’s not true. There’s a selfish part of her that wants to hold her tight and never let go, that wants to dig claws into her and never _never let go,_ that begs _don’t leave me here alone._ A childish feeling that believed Chie was her shining knight who’d whisk her away. They’d get a car and never ever look back. She’d be a part of Chie’s everyday adventures until they grew old and grey.

But, that’s not what she’s scared of the most.

There’s probably a boy. Maybe Souji. They get along well. Maybe even Yosuke. In a weird love-hate way. Actually, no, probably not Yosuke.

She’ll probably look at her with **disgust, disappointment, never**.

It’s their usual route home from school. The gravel road even duller looking in the fog and with the rain relentlessly pouring down onto her umbrella. If they hadn’t had been huddled together underneath she doubts that Chie would’ve even heard it. She wishes she hadn’t.

But there’s that look of unbridled shock on her face.

Her socks are soggy. Even in this miserable cold she can feel the tips of her ears turn redredred.

There’s got to be something she can say to fix this. Surely their friendship can’t be ruined by a simple mistake? (it’s a mistake it’s a mistake it’s a mistake)

She can’t think of anything. Her throat feels tight.

Chie blinks at her. Once. Twice. Her shoulders’ are tense. (is she going to run?)

 

Then she bursts into a grin – it’s as warm as the sun.

“You too?!”

 

Huh?

 

What?

 

Chie’s full of giddy exuberance, “That’s great!”

It’s a contagious feeling. Yukiko is bright red and grinning nervously from ear to ear. _(you too?)_

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you try to write more chapters for yr ongoing fics and you end up writing sappy oneshots instead rip


End file.
